


Arbeitsatmosphäre

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Arbeitsatmosphäre

„Boerne, was soll das?“, versuchte Thiel zu protestieren. Der andere hatte ihn in einem ruhigen Moment einfach gegen die Wand mit den Fächern zur Leichenaufbewahrung gedrückt und angefangen, ihn hungrig zu küssen.

„Ich will dich verführen, wonach sieht es denn aus?“, antwortete Boerne, ohne sich von Thiels passivem Verhalten und Einwänden stören zu lassen.

„Ausgerechnet hier und jetzt?“

Boerne hielt inne. „Warum denn nicht?“

„Das hier ist die Gerichtmedizin.“

„Ja, und?“

„Du arbeitest hier und …“, weiter kam Thiel nicht, denn Boerne hatte angefangen zu grinsen und erwiderte nur:  
„Aber auf deinem Schreibtisch im Polizeipräsidium, das war okay für dich?“


End file.
